


Is it still stealing when you intend to give it back?

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Offices, Established Relationship, F/M, Head Boy Neville, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: Neville has an interview in March 1999...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Paneville





	Is it still stealing when you intend to give it back?

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Stolen Jumper

Neville was nervous. His interview with the Head Auror was this week. Harry and Ron said that he did not need to worry, he could have joined just like they had. Signing War Hero under their names. Kingsley and Robards would have said yes, but Neville did not want that. Neville wanted to finish his education at Hogwarts. And be a normal student. A normal wizard.

When Minerva approached him about becoming Head Boy, he had almost said no, but looking at the sleeping form of his girlfriend on his bed, in his private dorm, he would never regret his decision to come back. He had bigger responsibilities, but he had never been this happy.

He was finishing his bag. A weekend away. His interview, medical exams, physical and magical performance would take all weekend. He wanted to earn his spot.

Neville saw the orange cashmere jumper that she wore yesterday on top of the desk. It still smelled like her, cherry, nectarine blossom and oakmoss. Neville folded it carefully and slipped it inside her bag.

It would help him. She always helped him when he was nervous. Or when he had nightmares. The simple fact that her black hair was tickling his cheek, when he woke up, drenched in sweat and a scream stuck on his throat, was enough to calm his soul.

So, he decided to steal the jumper for the weekend. Well, it was not really stealing, it was a loan. He would give it back.

Neville kissed his girlfriend’s temple, tucking the covers in a snugger way around her. But she stirred on her sleep, dark blue eyes blinking at him. 

“Shhh… go back to sleep, Pansy, it’s too early,” he explained, sitting on the edge of the bed, and stroking her hair, hoping the motion would help drift her back to sleep. The Slytherin covered his hand with one of hers, ceasing his movement.

“Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?” she asked, her eyes glued to his and he could almost hear the fear and disappointment in her voice.

Neville leaned down to kiss her forehead and pointed to the letter on the nightstand. “I just did not want to wake you up, you were sleeping so peacefully.”

“I will always prefer if you wake me up before you leave and kiss me properly,” she smirked, well, or at least attempted to smirk. With sleep still ruling her face it seemed much more like a foolish smile. 

He pecked her lips at first and then deepened the kiss. “I will miss you, Pans.”

“I offered to go with you…” She yawned, still holding into his hand. 

“You hate the Ministry, love. It would just be a terribly boring day for you.” It was not the first time they had that conversation. “I love you… I will be back before you can even miss me.” the man explained, kissing her forehead again.

“Doubt that…” She murmured before drifting to sleep. “Love you, Nebbie.”

Neville was nervous as he waited for the Head Auror in his office. He pulled his bag to his lap, since he had flooed directly to the Ministry, and stroked the orange fabric, a smile appearing on his face. He wished she was here, holding his hand. Nev could almost hear her, telling him that he did not need to worry, he was Neville Longbottom. If Robards would not give him the job, he was a fool.

“Mr Longbottom.” Gawain Robards said once he entered the room and shook Neville’s hand.

“Head Auror Robards, thank you so much for inviting me for the early assessments.” 

“Oh, nonsense. This interview is, after all, just a formality.” Robards opened the dossier in front of him.

“A formality, sir?” Neville asked, the orange top still folded on his lap.

“Yes… You are no less heroic than Potter or Weasley, well, maybe you’re even more-”

“Sir, I don’t think-”

“You’re too humble… but if you don’t want to talk about it, I will not.” The head Auror turned the page of parchment. 

“Frank and Alice. Did you know that I started at the Auror Academy with your mother?” The older man was speaking. “And then Frank joined us the year after. And their love story started. And here you are, 26 years later.”

“Sir,” Neville interrupted, getting Robards attention once more, “I don’t want to be given a spot on the force just because of my parents. If I am to join, I want it to be because of my own accomplishments and the results I will get on my NEWT’s. You understand that, Sir? If the only reason I’m being considered is because of my parents, I will choose a different field.”

Robards grinned “Honest… I like that! I was not expecting anything else. Let’s move to the next room. Some puzzle-solving and then duelling.” 

Neville spent the weekend at the Ministry making the early admission tests and passing them with flying colours, as Ron and Harry told him when they invited him for dinner and drinks. 

“This has been great, guys, but I should go!” Neville admitted.

“Why? Stay for one more butterbeer!” Ron said, raising his almost empty glass.

“No, no. I have classes in the morning. I really need to go, or Flitwick will have my head. Thanks for the drinks!” 

“Well, you shall pay us back after your NEWT’s and your official entrance in the Auror Academy!” Harry said, raising his glass.

“Deal! Goodbye, boys, I have a girlfriend to get back to! Cheers!” Neville moved to the fireplace.

When the Gryffindor arrived at his dorm, the room was messier than when left. “Pans?” He asked the figure who was looking through his trunk.

“Hi! I missed you, love. Have you seen my orange cashmere jumper? Daphne wants to borrow it…” She said, walking in his direction to peck his lips.

Neville kissed her and then summoned the piece of clothing from his bag. “I’m sorry. I took it so you would keep me company! Do you forgive me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it?  
> I fell in love with Head Boy Neville when they return for their 8th year. Oops!


End file.
